Elvish Hierarchy
Within the Blessed Nation of elves, there exists different castes of elves. they all serve diferent purposes to better the world in the eyes of the elves. This list is from the highest rank going down the page to the lowest ranks. When the Aurora comes, the names of the cities, packs, and ranks change, but the ideas behind them do not. Sublime council The sublime council is the rulers of all the elves on Lorwyn. They are all Perfects. The council is headed by the King and Queen of the elves which are currently of the Gilt-Leaf tribe. Perfect The highest rank of elf in a single tribe. They are superior to all and have absolutely no faults in there outward apearence. The only perfect introduced to the story, Eidren, perfect of the Guilt-Leaf was perfect as you could see him but had many personality and physical flaws underneath; he was part vinebred. Their rank could be compared to that of a general or king. Exquisite Exquisites are high ranking elves who rule individual packs. They are referred to as Taercenn on the battle field as a sign of respect. The most well known of the Exquisites in the Lorwyn story is Nath. They are virtually perfect, but not completely. Their rank could be compared to that of a major or noble. Immaculate These are slightly lower ranking elves who rule their own section of hunters in a pack. They are commanders and pack leaders. Their superiors refer to them as Daen, and their subordinates refer to them as Taer. The most well known in the story are Rhys and Gryffid. These elves, are more perfect than a normal elf. Their rank could be compared to that of a commander or bourgeois. Flawless Elves of Lorwyn are naturally beautiful. All elves “rule” over other races. The elves that are not of noble class are hunters, artisans, Vine breeders, or other “worthy” occupations of elves. Hunters are perhaps the most important role in the hierarchy. They dispose of all eye blights and keep order. Their rank could be compared to that of a soldier or citizen Tolerated creatures Although none on Lorwyn is as beautiful as an elf, the elves tolerate a few of the races on Lorwyn. These are: Kithkin, Merfolk, Treefolk and certain Giants and Flame-kins. Although Faeries are not taken to very kindly, they are not disposed of simply because it is almost impossible. Eye Blights These are the creatures deemed by the elves to be ugly and unfit to live. Most of the time this refers to Boggarts and flame-kin but it may also refer to misformed elves. Shys was refered to as Eye blight after his horns were destroyed by his yew magic Secret Society The secret society is a group of disfigured noble elves that use glamer magic or vine-bred techniques to hide their imperfections from the rest of the elves. They justify this saying that the Elves need their talents and they suffer having to live with the lie. Category:Lorwyn Backstory